Ålesund
Ivar Grytten is a fanmade character in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia/Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is the representation of Ålesund in the Hetalia College RP. Appearance Ålesund has light brown hair with a curl floating on the right side of his head and coconut brown dull looking eyes. He has a skinny but muscular body due to his passion for sports. He is 180 cm tall. He is often seen in a white shirt with rolled-up arms with a burgundy-looking bow-tie and black pants stuffed in military leather boots which Germany gave him after 1904, but can be seen in his bunad too. Personality and Interests Your first impression of Ålesund is maybe that he is a scary and serious person, but when you get to know him, you will see a different person than you thought he was. Ålesund is a hardworking, mature, strict, shy and silent person, yet he is caring and kind and always there to help and comfort others. He can easily be any city's friend, but however, he is hard to have as an enemy. He usually dont smile very much, but when he first gets amused or happy, he will give a small smile to show gratitude and happiness. He rarely grins. Ivar is like every male, a little pervert. He tries to hide his fantasies and thoughts from others, but sometimes pressure can be made against him to get things spilled out of his brain or mouth. His fantasies are mostly about his own wife, Clarise(Bergen). He does not like to be called a pervert by others. With friends he is often the one who got the "older-brother" role, due to his brotherly attitude towards those who are close to him. (More coming soon ~ !!! ) Relationships Clarise Dägne Hälse (Bergen ' Main article: 'Bergenhttp://hetaliafanmadecharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Bergen Ålesund and Bergen have a very strong marriage realationship. They love each other deeply. Ålesund vowed himself to protect her with his own life and always be together with her. She is told as the only person wich makes him show real happiness. The greatest fear of Ålesund is to make her unhappy or not being able to protect her. He does not want to loose her. Thor Buraas Traa (Svalbard) Main article: 'Svalbard'' Svalbard is his younger brother, not very much by blood though, and a really good friend of him. Svalbard and Ålesund seem to support each other very much, but sometimes they do annoy eacother. '''Norway Main article: 'Norway'' Ålesund recognizes Norway as his older lost brother. He looks very much up to him and adores him very much. Ålesund feels ignored by him and wonders why. '''Martine Marie Grytten (Kristiansand) Main article: 'Kristiansand'' Kristiansand and Ålesund are genetical siblings. She calls him "onii-chan" and is always hyper around him. Supricingly he seem to dont mind her being all hyper around him, but still, he want her to keep her snakes away from the college.. But in the end, Kristiansand always convinces him by making him soft-hearted. '''Ole Brunholm(Molde) Main article: 'Molde'' Ivar and Ole are brothers by blood, and since childhood they have always been close. They were great friends in their younger days, but since their fathers separated them, their friendship have been produced into disliking. Ålesund mainly dislike him because of his tense to be annoying and bothering and his immature behaviour. But still, deep inside, Ålesund cares about Molde. '''Ludwig (Germany) Main article:' Ludwig'' After the huge fire in 1904, Germany and his leader showed lots of kindness to Ålesund and helped his citizens with food, money and medicine. Even though the cruel things wich Germany and his new leader did in 1940-1945 to him and his citizens, it seems like Ålesund has forgiven him. Ålesund adores Germany, and has him as one of his highest rolemodels. '''Sonja Bosnjak (Yugoslavia) ''main article: ''Yugoslavia Ivar looks at Sonja as an elder sister because of her kindness and warm attitude against him. As they dont know, is that they share a similar past of being bullied and looked down at. Gilbert Weillschmidt(Prussia) After the fire in 1904, Gilbert, along with Ludwig, helped Ivar and his citizens. Now, Gilbert does not seem to remember much of it, and simply looks at him as a good kid. Trivia *Ålesund was under the WW2 a central place for sabotagers to flee to Scotland. *Ålesund is a sea port , and is noted for its unique concentration of Jugendstil architecture. *His curl represents were Ålesund lays in Norway. *Ålesund lays in the region Sunnmøre, one of the parts of the county Møre and Romsdal. *The name Ivar is very looked at as a typical name of a male from Sunnmøre, and Grytten is from an author from Ålesund called "Harald Grytten" wich has written books about this city. *Ålesund was established as a municipality on 1 January 1838 and recognized as a city in 1848 *Ålesund has one of the largest and most important fishing harbors in Norway. *The people in Ålesund speaks in a norwegian dialect called "Sunnmørsdialekt" or "Ålesundsdialekt".